Chiwetel Ejiofor
Chiwetel Ejiofor (1977 - ) Film Deaths * Four Brothers (2005) '[Victor Sweet]: Drowns or freezes to death when his men drop him in a hole in the ice after being knocked unconscious by Mark Wahlberg at the end of a fight. (Thanks to ND and James) * Children of Men (2006) [Luke]: Killed in an explosion when a shell hits the building while Chiwetel is firing from a window; the explosion is shown in the background as Clive Owen flees. (Thanks to ND) * 12 Years A Slave ''(2013) '[Solomon Northup]: Dies (off screen) under unknown circumstances years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in a screen text before the credits. * ''Triple 9 (2016) '[Michael Atwood]: Shot in the head in his car by Clifton Collins Jr., who betrays him to steal the money he received from Kate Winslet. *The Lion King (2019)'' [Scar]: Providing the voice of a lion, he is eaten (off-camera) by hyenas (Florence Kasumba, Keegan-Michael Key, and Eric Andre), after being knocked off a cliff by an adult Simba (Donald Glover) following that final battle (see Jeremy Irons for original version). *Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019)' [''Connal]: Dies after being struck by iron shot fired by human soldiers while standing with Angelina Jolie; he then transform into flora as he dies. TV Deaths * '''The Shadow Line ''(2011; TV-mini-series) '[Jonah Gabriel]: Shot from a distance by his police partner and markswoman Kierston Wareing. (Thanks to Brian). Gallery Chiwetelejiofor1.jpg|Chiwetel Ejiofor in Children of Men Chiwetelejiofor2.jpg|Chiwetel Ejiofor death (background) in Children of Men Screen Shot 2019-10-11 at 12.45.43 PM.png|Chiwetel Ejiofer's photorealistic death in The Lion King (2019) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Black British actors and actresses Category:1977 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Ejiofor, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Chiwetel Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in John Singleton Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Doctor Strange Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Nigerian actors and actresses Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Disney Stars Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:People who died in a The Lion King film Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Columbia Stars Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Directors Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Black Reel Award Nominees